Extreme Dinosaurs
Extreme Dinosaurs is an American animated series from 1997 based on a 1996 toy line from Mattel starring a Tyrannosaurus, a Triceratops, a Stegosaurus, and a Pteranodon that were transformed into super warriors by an interdimensional criminal. They rebelled against their creator and do battle with his second group of warriors, the evil dromaeosaurs. Eventually, the evil dinosaurs' objective is to cause global warming by increasing the Earth's temperature, which will make life on earth more comfortable for reptiles. Extreme Dinosaurs 1996 Toy Line Extreme Dinosaurs is a series of toys created by Mattel in 1996. It later spawned a TV Show in 1997 with the same name. Originally called "Dino Vengers," these toys are about a group of college teens who turn into Dinosaurs (the plot for the toys is a lot different than the plot of the TV show). The main toys are "T-Bone," "Bullzeye," "Spike," and "Stegz." The enemies of the toy line are "Bad Rap," "Haxx," and "Spittor." Later on, the toys expanded into "Dino Vision" toys, which let you see through the Dinosaur character (as if you were the dinosaur). There were also War Paint and recolors of the toys. The toys were also a spin off on "Street Sharks," a toy line also by Mattel that later was made into a TV show. Characters Extreme Dinosaurs *'T-Bone' (Tyrannosaurus Rex): The team leader. He is easily the most serious of the group, although he displays a more casual side. While the others are often distracted by their own interests, T-Bone always remains focused. His signature move, that he can perform alone or with any in the group, is the "Saurian Stomp" which shakes the local ground. He is voiced by Scott McNeil. *'Stegz' (Stegosaurus): The team's technological specialist and the most contemplative of them. He can curl his body into a destructive saw blade, using the plates on his back as its cutting edge. He is voiced by Sam Khouth. *'Bullzeye' (Pteranodon): A wise-cracking youngster, whose chief weapon is a shriek of ear-splitting frequency. Bullzeye is lazy and has a bad habit of making purchases off the shopping network channels. He is voiced by Jason Gray-Stanford. *'Spike' (Triceratops): A martial arts expert and the team's resident chef who mainly specializes in salsa dishes (often with chips), Spike is armed with a hard head that can bust through, apparently, anything. He's smitten with ally Chedra and, despite his overeagerness to fight, tends a garden in his free time (akin to Samurai warriors). He is voiced by Cusse Mankuma. *'Hardrock' (Ankylosaurus): Joined the team partway through the series. Hardrock is from another dimension and is far-too-friendly by nature, but is still capable of fighting effectively. Of the group, he is the pacifist and most understanding. He is voiced by Blu Mankuma. Raptors Velociraptors are the enemy of the Extreme Dinosaurs with the determination of conquering planet Earth or changing its climate by using methods to cause global warming to fit their comfort. *'Bad Rap': the orange, striped leader of the Raptors, who has a metal brace-like device attached to his mouth (and, briefly, a weapon on one hand that can dissolve solid matter effortlessly). His goal is to permanently alter the Earth's biosphere to closely resemble the Mesozoic. Voice done by Gary Chalk. *'Haxx': A mahogany red raptor with implants on the backs of each wrist that produce green blades, whose tail has been replaced with a blade-covered, spinning, duplication. Less gifted dinosaur: Too clumsy and idiotic to carry out his companions' plans, so that he usually spoils the whole plot. Voice done by Lee Tockar. *'Spittor': A pink raptor with launchers on the backs of each wrist and in the throat that spray potent, adhesive acid. His supply runs out in the first episode and he spends other episodes trying to find a substitute. The "brains" of the group he's quite skilled at making up sophisticated plans. Helped make the Cyber Raptors. Voice done by Terry Klassen. *'Cyber-Raptors': Robot versions of raptors built by Spittor to aid them in their fight against the Extreme Dinosaurs. First appeared in the episode Cyber Raptors. During the episodes of Street Sharks the Raptors also appeared as the nemeses of the Extreme Dinosaurs/Dino Vengers. However, Bad Rap and Spittor had their basic hide colors exchanged and, much like the Dino Vengers, had different voice actors than their ED counterparts. Quadrainians Quadrainians are a race of humanoids from the dimension Quadrainia. *'Chedra Bodzak': a female law officer who has been stranded on Earth. She is obsessed with law and always carries a Codebook wherein the many rules of her race are inscribed. Although her book is (as T-Bone observes) sixty-five million years out of date, Chedra persists in quoting from it and in scolding her friends when they violate its edicts. Voice done by Louise Vallance. *'Argor Zardok': arrives from Quadrainia to Earth 65 million years in the past. He transformed the Extreme Dinosaurs and Raptors from dinosaurs by using a molecular machine to increase their intelligence and making them anthropomorphic. The goal was to return to his world with his new found creations to conquer it. One of his weapons, given to the raptors, were to powerful for planet Earth causing the extinction of the dinosaurs. Voice done by Terry Klassen. Other *'Porcupine McVells': Paleontologist and owner of a private Dinosaur Museum. Being very used to oddities, he has no objection to allowing the ravenous Extreme Dinosaurs to stay in his establishment for as long as they choose. He lends them a "crock-pot" to use as an incubator for the then-unhatched egg that would later become Stegz's pet Ostrich, Ditto; shares his knowledge of machinery; and presumably keeps their existence a secret. *'Peter Benning': a little scrupulous scientist who knows of the Extreme Dinosaurs and Raptors, on several occasions he tries to capture them but has failed every time. *'Becky Scarwell': a secretive Scientist who has been researching mutations and extra-terrestrials. She captures the Extreme Dinosaurs more than once, learning in the process how intelligent they are. Voice done by Marcy Goldberg. *'Ridge': A dinosaur of unknown species ( very likely a Dilophosaurus). He fights as champion in an intergalactic fighting arena enslaved by a Queen. *'Prince H': the fictional prince of England who sometimes helps the Extreme Dinosaurs with some missions. He keeps their secret too. *'Ditto': Stegz's pet Ostrich who had hatched from an egg which Bad Rap mistook for real dinosaur eggs. Occasionally appears in various episodes. Episodes Main article: Extreme Dinosaurs (season 1)The series had one season comprising 52 episodes. Releases Episodes Out of Time, Fossil Fooled, Ick-thysaurus Vacation, Inevitable Eggztinction, Raptoroid, and Bullzeye Surfs the Web were released on four different VHS tapes. So far, there are no plans to release the series on DVD. It was on Netflix until April 17. There is no new information on when/if it will be back. Extreme Dinosaurs stations New York, NY: WWOR UPN9 Los Angeles, CA: KCOP UPN13 Chicago, IL: WCIU IND26 Philadelphia, PA: WGTW IND48 San Francisco, CA: KBHK UPN44 Boston, MA: WSBK UPN38 Dallas, TX: KTXA UPN21 Washington, DC: WBDC WB50 Detroit, MI: WKBD UPN50 Houston, TX: KTXH UPN20 Seattle, WA: KSTW UPN11 Minneapolis, MN: KMSP UPN9 Tampa, FL: WWWB WB32 Miami, FL: WBFS UPN33 Phoenix, AZ: KUTP UPN45 Cleveland, OH: WUAB UPN43 Denver, CO: KTVD UPN20 Sacramento, CA: KTXL FOX40 Orlando, FL: WRBW UPN65 Pittsburgh, PA: WTWB WB19 St. Louis, MO: KNLC IND24 Portland, OR: KWBP WB32 Baltimore, MD: WNUV UPN54 Indianapolis, IN: WTTV/TTK UPN4/29 San Diego, CA: XETV FOX6 Charlotte, NC: WFVT WB55 Hartford, CT: WBNE WB59 Raleigh, NC: WRAZ WB50 Nashville, TN: WUXP UPN30 Kansas City, MO: KCWB WB29 Cincinnati, OH: WBQC WB25 Milwaukee, WI: WCGV UPN24 Columbus, OH: WWHO UPN53 See also *Anthropomorphic Superheroes *Street Sharks External links *[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0136639/ Extreme Dinosaurs] at the Internet Movie Database *[http://www.tv.com/show/10166/summary.html Extreme Dinosaurs] at TV.com Category:BKN Shows Category:Syndicated Cartoons